1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a vending machine, and particularly to a vending machine with a heat transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
A vending machine provides twenty-four hours services. Different kinds of goods are provided by the vending machine. However, these goods are stored and dispensed in normal temperatures. Hot beverages and hot foods often can not be sold by the vending machine. On the other hand, the vending machine often generates heat when running which can be problematic.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.